


It will come back

by Laylaisthename



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Just some soft garbage for the soul, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylaisthename/pseuds/Laylaisthename
Summary: The classic "Char A runs into their past lover Char B who died and got turned into a Guardian but A isnt supposed to say anything about it"





	It will come back

**Author's Note:**

> The exact prompt was; "reef awoken, both came with Mara to the reef, but one escaped in the revolt and went to earth, leaving the other one behind. They died on earth and got rezzed as a guardian and are now back at the reef and their old s/o? friend? companion? recognizes them :^)"

They didn't exactly part on the best of terms.    
  
The promise of forever when forever was a truth; discarded so easily to follow the whims to an existence that was not theirs anymore. And instead of spending what would be their last night together in each other's arms, it passed in a heated argument.    
  
Zirra liked to think of himself as a man of logic and new laws. Even in their newfound home there were limits to be found, limitless as the Distributary may have seem. So when Ildan told him of their wish to leave behind their life and go see earth, he returned with every possible way that it could/would go wrong. But Ildan was an Awoken who did not only search for the boundaries of what is, but would find how to push them to their furthest limits.    
  
Of course Humanity's Traveler would have brought them back as a Hunter.    
  
From the way tousled green hair fell over eyes that were like starlight to the animated way they talked to their Ghost. His Ildan could be seen within the way the words left their lips and their hips swayed a little with each step. He was staring, Zirra realized just a bit too late, and now the Guardian noticed. They dazzle him with a smile, easy going and carefree. Zirra doesn't even notice he dropped his tablet until it awkwardly clatters across the floor, coming to a halt right at the Guardian's feet.    
  
Oh no.    
  
He wasn't prepared for this scenario, no excuses, no smooth exists, no carefully sculpted kind-but-not-creepy smile.    
And now the Hunter was standing no two feet away, holding out the tablet.    
"You, ah, dropped this."   
  
Zirra reaches for it, and for a moment their hands brush. In it's hasty retreat he almost drops the tablet out of his hands  _ again _ . And he bet he was blushing too. This couldn't have gone any worse.   
  
They flash him another smile. "See something you like?"    
  
"Ah, yes- no, I mean, you-" he curses the stumbling words as they come out.    
  
Their flirtatious tone soothes into sincerity. "Look like someone you used to know once?"    
  
"Yes, actually."   
  
"Someone cute I hope?" Zirra takes too long mulling over his answer. The Guardian bends over slightly, hands placed on their hips, at right the perfect height for a kiss- oh no, now he was thinking about that too. "Ah, with a blush like that I bet it has to be."   
  
Finally he comes up with the perfect non-committal, vague but just telling enough response. "Just an old friend I haven't seen in a while."    
  
"Maybe you should give them a call, then."    
  
"Mhm." He wished he could. To just call back to that evening, so long ago. Apologize, tell Ildan how much he loved them and that he would come along.   
  
"And maybe," the Hunter's words drag him back to the present, those brilliant eyes staring right back at him, not a hint of their time spent together to be found in them "you should give me a call sometime." 

  
Now it was their turn to blush, the faintest tints of red visible against their soft blue skin.   
  
"Now, I will usually pick up at any given time. If I don't answer right away just assume I'm temporarily dead, or passed out."   
  
Zirra can't help but laugh. It almost was like nothing had changed. "And who do I call for, hm? The Hunter with the starlit eyes?"   
  
"Coming from you that doesn't sound bad at all. But to get the formalities out of the way, I'm Nico, and that is my Ghost, Anne." They hold their hand conspiratorially up to shield their mouth. "She hates it when I don't introduce her."   
  
There was a twinge of pain there. But also something new-familiar. This wasn't his Ildan. But maybe it was the universe's way of apologizing, in it's own twisted, balancing, way. The laws of chance and logic pushed to their extremes in the gift of a start over.   
  
"My name is Zirra," he replies, all smiles and confidence, "and I think I might have to take your advice into consideration. It really has been too long." An urgent message blinks on his tablet.   
_ 'Of all times' _ he curses inwardly. Ildan- No, Nico frowns a little, and their Ghost also comes to interrupt the party with a hail.   
  
"Sorry I-"   
"I really have-"   
  
They take a step back, "Duty calls, I'm afraid."   
  
"I should get going too. But it was good to meet you, Nico." It takes a little effort to not say Ildan out loud.   
  
"Yeah, same here." They fall quiet for a moment. "Well, you know where to find me, Zirra." With a smile and a wave they disappear in a mist of Light and Zirra suddenly finds that his urgent message didn't feel so urgent anymore. He swipes it away, staring at the contact information the Ghost sent him.    
  
It marks the Last City, as expected. The contact picture is them and a team of two other Guardians, but Zirra's eyes linger on the name with a smile.    
  
"Nico with the starlit eyes"

 


End file.
